the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Assassination of Anjem Choudary
The Assassination of Anjem Choudary (codenamed Operation Religious Freedom) was an assassination mission orchestrated by Nox Eternis, designed to attack Anjem Choudary's organization, starting with the elimination of Choudary himself. Background Anjem Choudary, a British Islamic activist, had been campaigning for Islamic Sharia Law in the United Kingdom for years. This attracted controversy from the international community, particularly Nox Eternis, a radical mass movement and international terrorist organization that harbored a particular hatred from Theocratic regimes and radical religious institutions, claiming that they are "harbingers of destruction" and "weapons of mass destruction against the masses." They also argue that religious institutions are the most evil inventions of all time and have caused more suffering than any other institution in history. After a viral video of Anjem Choudary boasting of Islam's gradual "takeover" of the United Kingdom surfaced on the Internet, Nox Eternis decided it was time to kill Choudary to end his influence, as well as destroy his organization in general. To that end, in the years leading up to the assassination, Arab Nox Eternis operatives infiltrated Choudary's inner circle, with the intention of obtaining intelligence on Choudary's upcoming religious rally. Assassination and massacre The assassination occurred while Choudary spoke at a rally of British Muslims at Lincoln's Inn Fields in London, which was also being attended by various non-Muslims. While the rally was occurring, a team of Nox Eternis sleeper agents, led by Nox Eternis operative Oliver Stanford and his girlfriend Layla Stone, infiltrated the venue, killing several of Choudary's security guards. Completely oblivious to what had transpired, Choudary kept on speaking, until Layla crept up behind him and publicly gunned him down in front of millions of people, while shouting, "Death to Islamism," before throwing his bullet-riddled corpse at the masses, inciting a massive panic. While Layla chanted slogans against Islamism, Oliver and several other Nox Eternis operatives began slaughtering the rally participants, killing an estimated 200 people and injuring 5,000, before escaping, hours before the police showed up. International response The international community condemned the attack, denouncing the assassination and brutal massacre as an act of terrorism and a hate crime. A week after the attacks, Nox Eternis published a manifesto defending its actions, as well as publicly condemning all who supported Choudary and threatening their families as well. Manhunt for the perpetrators After the assassination, Layla and Oliver became the target of a nationwide manhunt. However, the manhunt soon failed, as Layla and Oliver were able to sneak out of the UK thanks to friends on the inside, and escape to a Nox Eternis hideout in Paris, France. Arrest of Layla Unfortunately, Layla and Oliver were soon caught by French authorities after a group of tourists ratted them out. The French sent GIGN operatives to apprehend Layla and Oliver, who decided to fight back instead of spending life in prison. However, after a tense shootout, Oliver was killed and Layla was arrested. She was initially sentenced to death, but she cooperated with the authorities to catch the people who helped plan the attack after she was offered a lesser sentence if she complied. Due to her cooperation, Layla's death sentence was commuted to life imprisonment without parole. Category:Major incidents Category:Incidents Category:Events Category:Assassinations